The Big Get Together Thing
by invaderzimdibfan
Summary: It's a big family reunion of all Jhonen Vasquez's creations! Has Dib, Gaz, Prof. Membrane, Zim, GIR, Nny, Squee, Devi, Tenna, and Happy Noodle Boy. No, I'm not kidding. On hiatus until I get ideas for future chapters.
1. IZ characters get on their way

**Ch1: IZ characters get on their way**

**Okay, this is based on "Family Reunion" by eatingyoualive. It hasn't been updated since 2007, so I'm assuming it's dead. So I'm picking up on it! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything made by Jhonen Vasquez. WE'RE ON A BRIDGE CHARLIE!**

_"You are formally invited to the first Jhonen Vasquez annual get-together. The inhabitants of this household will all be going to an island in the Atlantic ocean for the event. Anyone who does not come will be found and taken to the get-together._

_All important business of the vacationers will be taken care of for you. No one will even know that you are gone, thanks to hologram technology. Please pack anything you will need for the week, though if you forget something you will be accommodated. This will be a party, so relax on the ride there, all transportation fees are already taken care of._

_Please dress formally._

Yours Truly,

The People

The Membrane household had gotten this note one day ago. Dib had e-mailed it to his father after receiving it through the mail, and before He knew what was happening, they were packing for a vacation.

Dib carried his last suitcase to the car. He, Gaz, and Professor Membrane were going to a big get-together. The invitation had been vague, all they knew was that they were going some remote island for a week to meet other people who had been invited in the same way. It had been implied that they would be going whether they wanted to or not, so Membrane took it as an opportunity for a vacation.

So they all got in a limo to go to the airport. Gaz wasn't happy about the idea of going to meet a whole bunch of people she didn't know just because a card they'd gotten in the mail told them to. It was probably a prank, anyway. But it was a chance to be with her dad, so she wasn't complaining.

Dib was downright excited, unlike Gaz. The mystery of this whole thing suggested adventure, possibly involving the paranormal! He couldn't wait to get to this island the invite had mentioned, it sounded really cool.

Their dad, unlike his two kids, thought of the invitation as simply that. No hidden meanings, pranks, or spooky origins involved. He looked forward to a nice relaxing vacation with his kids. Unfortunately, it would be anything but.

Zim had also gotten the invitation, and would have just ignored it, but GIR had other plans. He grabbed Zim and dragged him into the Voot cruiser. The autopilot was somehow already set, and the ship took off.

While his master was infuriated, GIR was ecstatic. He had never gotten a vacation before, and the people he was going to meet sounded nice. The insane little robot couldn't wait to get to what he was sure would feel like a family reunion.

**That's the first chapter yay! Next chapter will be about Nny, Devi, Squee, and Happy Noodle Boy! GAAAAAARG!**


	2. JTHM characters get on their way

**Ch2: JTHM characters get on their way**

**Okay, this chappie will have JTHM, I feel Sick, and HNB. Enjoy the insanity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any stuff made by Jhonen Vasquez. YOU'VE BROKEN MY SECRET ELBOW!**

Nny checked his mail, an activity that is almost always futile. But this time there was an invitation in it. (It's the same as in chapter 1, so I'm not gonna rewrite it) He read carefully, decided it would be a waste of his time, and threw it in the trash.

But then the ninjas kidnapped him.

Squee looked at his invitation. His dad was sending him alone to a scary place that would no doubt have lots of scary people. But he had no say in the matter, so he was packing what little he could call his and preparing for a long bus ride.

He looked out his window and saw ninjas carrying the scary neighbor man, who was unconscious. They took him into an alien looking spaceship, and then flew away. Todd squee'd and decided that maybe his obedience to the invitation was for the best.

Meanwhile, Tenna also had an invitation, as did Devi. Tenna had somehow managed to convince her friend to go to the get-together. They had just finished packing, and were going out to Tenna's car when they saw a plane flying above them.

"It's really low…" Murmured Tenna. "There's no airport nearby, so it can't be landing. What do you make of that, Devi?" The purple-haired woman just shrugged.

"Maybe it's an alien spaceship. I've heard that the aliens around here are dumber than the people, you know." She muttered. But then they heard a voice coming from inside the ship that Devi recognized. "Nny?"

"PEAS! PEAS!" Happy Noodle Boy was hard at work, spouting his wisdom at poor, innocent people. But someone threw a rock at his head that had a note on it. He ate the rock, then started walking to the island the note had mentioned.

Devi was in Tenna's car, she was driving, when a figure fell from the ship that had stayed above them thus far. Tenna opened the roof (I'm gonna say her car is a convertible) and the man ended up in the backseat. Nny.

**Second chapter done! I apologize for the shortness of it. Please review now! I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I know that you people are reading this! I watch!**


End file.
